Strong World Love
by Eternal Fire
Summary: From the title, you might gather the jist of this story. It got stuck in my head after seeing the movie. Lemon alert inside; you have been warned.


Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters are the property of their owners and creators. This story is for fanservice out of sheer enjoyment.

Warning: SPOILER ALERT for One Piece Movie Strong World. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT. IT WILL JUST RUIN THE SURPRISE! LEMON ALERT!

Do not read if you are not of suitable age!

Strong World Love

Nami snapped awake from her nightmare, and she clutched the sheets to her chest. Gazing around, she gave a sigh of relief to see that she was in the bed in the medical bay on board the Thousand Sunny. Chopper had asked her to stay here overnight to let her body recuperate from the poison that she had been infected with.

Looking down at herself, she saw that her body was drenched with sweat, and her shirt was soaked through. She shuttered as she remembered her nightmare.

It kept coming back to the moment where Shiki had imprisoned all of her fellow crew members including Luffy, and he demanded that she join his crew. He demanded that she ask to become his nakama; the very thought had sickened her. However, he had all of her friends in a death grip, and she saw no other way out. Usopp had screamed at her that Luffy would never forgive her if she did this, but she would rather Luffy be alive to hate her than be dead and not have the choice. So, she had dropped to her knees and begged the bastard to become his nakama; it felt like Arlong all over again. She was being forced to do what she loved most – navigating – for a monster rather than her own friends.

They had not abandoned her though and had come for her as she hoped that they would. However, her nightmare took a different turn at this point. They all had looked at her with disgust and betrayal in their eyes. The worst of all was Luffy. He walked right up to her and stared into her eyes. He was furious with her and glared hatefully at her. He told that she was no longer welcome on the boat, and he never wanted to see her again. At that moment, he turned and walked away from her, and the others followed along after him. She had collapsed to her knees crying and shouting after them begging to be forgiving, and that she did not want to do it, but they never turned back. She was left all alone, and it made her heart freeze up like ice.

"Nami…are you okay?" a voice called and drew her out of her thoughts.

The orange-haired young woman turned her head to see her captain sitting in a chair next to her bed. His legs were pulled up indian style under the rest of his body, and he regarded her with a worried expression.

"Luffy? What are you doing here?" she asked while trying to guard the sinking feeling that had welled up in her stomach. Her nightmare was still fresh in her mind and seeing him here was making its effects even worse.

"Chopper asked me to check on you since I had the evening watch, and Robin asked me to bring you some clothes when she relieved me a short time ago. She figured that you would want some fresh things to wear in the morning," and he gestured to the pile sitting on a small dresser next to him.

"I saw you tossing and turning in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?"

Nami's blood ran cold at his question, and her face went white as a ghost. She hoped that he was not going to ask her about it. However, Luffy was inquisitive by nature and pressed on.

"You're all sweaty; maybe you should change so you don't catch a cold."

Luffy handed her the bundle, and Nami silently thanked him for not pushing her. She saw that Robin had given him multiple sets of her clothes. Finding one of her oversized sleep shirts, she handed Luffy the rest of the clothes. Setting them back on the dresser, he hopped out of his chair and turned his back towards her.

"Let me know when your done," he simply said and turned his head away from her.

Nami paused to consider his actions when she realized that she had been ready to change right in front of him. However, he had done the gentlemenly thing and turned his back to allow her privacy. In spite of her morose mood, Nami smiled at his small but sweet gesture.

'Thank you, Luffy, you really are a wonderful guy,' she said silently.

Unbuttoning the white shirt that she had been previously sleeping in, she slipped it off her body and used it to wipe the sweat off her bare torso. Lifting the blankets, she wiped off her legs before dropping the damp shirt on the floor. Pulling the dry shirt over her head, Nami sighed happily as the soft material fell down her body; she really did feel a lot better all dry.

"I'm done, Luffy."

He craned his head around slowly to see her dressed again with her legs pulled up underneath her, and the sheets pulled up around her waist. He resumed his seat in the chair and set his straw hat down on top of her clothes.

"So…tell me…what was your bad dream about?" he asked softly.

Nami groaned inwardly; she might of known that he would not have just dropped the subject.

"Luffy…I don't really want to talk about it; it wasn't real so I don't want to think about it. Let's just leave it at that."

"But Nami, you looked like you were in pain. Come on, tell me what's bothering you? I can help fix it," he said with a confident smile.

Normally, her walls were a lot thicker, but she had been on an emotional rollercoaster the last few days, and Luffy's pestering made her snap.

"Fine, you stupid rubberman, you want to know what my nightmare was about? It was about that bastard Shiki forcing me to become a member of his crew. Worst yet, he made me beg him to become one of his nakama, or he would kill you all. Then, after you all came to rescue me, you looked at me like I had betrayed you all, and then, you told me that you never wanted to see me again and left without looking back."

Nami was shaking by the time that she finished her explanation, and tears began pouring from her eyes. Something soft and familiar was set on top of her head, and she looked up to see Luffy right in front of her. He had set his straw hat on top of her head and was looking at her with gentle eyes.

"Nami, no matter what happened, or what you thought you had to do to save us, there is something that I want you to remember…"

"…w-w-what?" she managed to croak out. The look in his eyes was making her heart pound wildly but in a good way.

Luffy smiled warmly and pressed his hat against her head tightly.

"…No matter what happens, I will always come for you. No matter who it is or how far they take you away, I will always come after you. I know you, Nami. I know that if you truly would want to leave the ship that you would look me in the eye and tell me that you wanted to get off, and until that day comes, I will always bring you back here when you are taken away."

"Luffy…I…I…" she stuttered and felt more tears fill her eyes.

"That's why I got so mad when you left that message in the dial that told us not to come after you. I wasn't angry at you, but I was angry that you told me not to come for you. You are our navigator, Nami; without you, we would get lost easily. Better still, you also guide me," he finished.

"What do you mean, Luffy?"

"You keep me on course, Nami. I am not sure where my destiny might take me on the road to becoming pirate king, but I do know that I can't find my way there without you. I need you by my side to show me the path – whatever path that may be."

Nami couldn't stand it anymore, and she reached out and wrapped her arms around him. Luffy ended up sitting on the bed next to her to accommodate her hug, and he returned her embrace. She was crying into his shoulder, and he ran a soothing hand up and down her back.

"You baka, that was the most beautiful thing that anybody has ever said to me," she murmured against his chest.

"I merely spoke the truth, Nami. I'm the man that I am today because you have been there to keep me on course. I'd be nothing without you and the rest of the crew. This ship will always be a place that you can come back to, Nami; that is a promise!"

The young navigator hugged her captain with all her might and nuzzled into his embrace. She never felt safer than she was right now. He had come for her just as he always did, and she knew that if it was necessary, he would tear down the heavens themselves to get her back. She had always had strong feelings towards him in one way or the other, but at that moment, she wanted to remain right here in his arms for the rest of her days.

"Luffy…may I ask you something?

"Of course, Nami, you can ask me anything?"

She swallowed hard and readied herself to hear his response to her question.

"When you become the Pirate King…well…that is…were you planning on having someone be your Pirate Queen?" she asked it so softly that he barely heard her.

"Hmm…I have thought about it, and I actually have had someone in mind for a long time, but I am not sure how she would feel about it. It would have to be her choice; I would never force it on her."

"I see. Do I know her then?" Nami asked while trying not to sound jealous even though she was not quite sure what she had to be jealous about.

"You know her quite well," Luffy replied with a slight grin.

"Oh, I do…do I? So tell me, which lady are you crazy enough to ask to be your Pirate Queen?" she prodded, and he only grinned wider.

"That's easy, Nami…it's you."

"What?" she gasped, and her eyes shot open.

"It's you; it's always been you. I wasn't sure that you would consider it, but since you asked, I figured that you should know. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything. As I said, it would have to be your choice – of your own free will."

The young woman looked at her captain to see if there was any jest in his words, but his eyes were completely serious. They were sincere yet gentle, and he continued stroking her back. Nami felt her chest tighten up, and her heart began pounding. How could he do this to her with just words?

"Luffy…I…I…" she didn't know what to say at that moment.

"It's okay, Nami, you don't have to answer me right now. Like I said before, I just wanted to let you know. Take all the time you need before you give your answer, okay?"

Luffy went to let her go, but his navigator surprised him by nearly crushing him in her arms.

"Don't!" she suddenly gasped out in near desperation.

"Nami…what's wrong?"

Her head snapped up, and her red eyes bore into his dark ones.

"Don't let go of me, you baka, don't ever let go of me again!" she nearly screamed into his face.

His arms came around her again, and their faces were only inches apart. Luffy leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. A soft smile crossed his face as he read all the emotions flowing from her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? No matters what happens…you'll always be the same Nami…my Nami," he murmured sweetly and saw two tears slip down her cheeks as the meaning of his words slammed into her. She did not look away from him though and moved impossibly closer.

"Yes…Luffy…yours…only yours…" her voice trailed off, and the final distance between them was covered.

The captain's eyes widened as he felt her soft lips press against his. He had no experience when it came to itimacy like this, but his primal instincts understood what Nami was trying convey to him.

Pushing back against her lips, he was treated with the cutest little moan escaping her mouth. He tasted a sweet nectar coming from inside her mouth and decided that he wanted to further investigate it. A satisfied grunt was his response to her moan as his tongue touched hers. Nami answered him right back as her tongue invaded his mouth. They thrust and parried with one another – almost instinctively; they knew what the other wanted without even asking.

Luffy felt a deep possessiveness overtake him at that moment. Nami was quickly becoming an addiction to him, and he'd be damned before he let anyone else touch her like this but him. Her divine sweetness was only for him to have. Another growl escaped his mouth, and he lifted her off the bed.

"Luffy!" she gasped, wondering what he was going to do with her.

He slid himself further onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard. His position obtained, he lowered Nami back down but set her directly on his lap. She ended up straddling him with his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Her lips were swollen from their previous kisses, and it made her mouth look even more delectable to him.

"Nami?" he asked as he approached her lips but did not kiss her; his eyes were asking for her permission.

A full smile broke out on the navigator's face at the sweet, loving gesture that he had just made. He was such a wonderful fool, and he was all hers.

"Luffy…" she murmured and laid a soft kiss on his lips.

"…never think that you will have to ask me about doing this, okay. Like I said before, I'm yours – however you want me," and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

A deep growl resonated from inside her captain as he pressed her tight against his slim body. Nami returned the gesture with her own growl and arched against his body. She felt her body heating up, and the long shirt that she was wearing began to itch as it rubbed up against her skin.

The longer that Luffy was kissing her the more aroused that she was becoming. She could feel a definite moisture in between her legs, and her nipples were like little rocks as she rubbed herself against his body. She was wondering if she had a similar effect on him when she shifted slightly and felt something warm and hard press between her legs.

"Nami…" he growled and pressed his crotch tighter against hers. She responded with a sensual grind, and he groaned in approval.

This dance continued on for awhile until Nami could not take it anymore. Her clothes felt suffocating on her body, and she could not stand it anymore. She pushed herself back from him, and Luffy let go of her instantly. He was afraid that he had hurt her somehow.

"Nami…I…" she cut off him with a finger to the lips.

"You did nothing wrong, Luffy, just give me a moment."

Looking him directly in the eyes, Nami pulled her long shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. All she was left wearing was a simple pair of white panties. Her full, pert breasts were thrust out towards her captain, and their nipples were begging to be feasted on by his mouth.

It was then that she realized that her body still had several green splotches on it from the poison that had infected her, and she suddenly thought that this might not have been a good idea. She turned her eyes away from him in shame; she did not want him to see her skin all blotchy like this.

Luffy, however, had other ideas. He reached out and drew her back into his arms. Nami looked at him in shock, but he just had a soft smile on his face. He ran his fingers up and down her arms gently caressing her discolored skin. He looked directly into her anxious, red eyes and spoke lovingly.

"You're beautiful…my queen," he said softly.

Tears sprung from his navigator's eyes, and she kissed him with sheer desperation. Nami couldn't stand it anymore, and she tore open his red vest. Her hands ran up and down his taught chest and arms, and she felt him twitch as she caressed him. She wanted his hands on her as well, but he merely let her have her way and stroked her back.

'Hmm…he's being so sweet, but let's see if I can awaken the beast inside him,' she said silently.

Nami sat back out his arms and took his hands in hers. Looking him directly in the eyes, she took his hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Remember what I said, Luffy, I'm yours, and I meant all of me. Take me now, captain, claim me as your own, and let me claim what is mine," and she boldly undid his shorts and slipped her hand inside.

Her eyes went wide she felt the long, thick organ awaiting her touch. My…my…my…her captain was very gifted in this department. She tugged at his shorts, and Luffy lifted his hips to aid her efforts. His shaft snapped to attention, and Nami nearly gushed into her panties. Dammit, she wanted him so badly right now.

Luffy had been very passive up until this moment; Nami had made all of the decisions; but that was about to change. He squeezed the luscious mounds in his hands, and she arched into him eagerly.

"Nami…is this what you want?"

"Dammit Luffy, would just stop talking and take me already?" she almost hissed at him.

He grinned at seeing her eyes light up with fire in them; he loved it when she was riled up. Sliding his hands down her body, he grasped her hips and moved her over his awaiting shaft.

"So Nami…what should we do about these?" and he teased the edge of her panties.

She felt the head of his broad shaft rubbing her slit through the thin material and did not want to get off of him to take them off.

"Just rip the damn things off, Luffy, I don't care!"

"As my lady wishes," and he tore the flimsy material off her shapely hips.

Now, it was Luffy's turn to growl as he felt the heated wetness of her core beckoning him from inside her body. His instincts guiding him, Luffy slowly brought her down as the head of his shaft split open her entrance.

"Oh yes!" she gasped as her captain filled her up.

He only went halfway in so she could become accustomed to his intrusion. Luffy was not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he knew that he was pretty large in the manhood department, and he understood that he could hurt Nami if he went too fast the first time. She was like a hot, tight vice as her womanhood closed around him; he had never felt anything like it.

"Get ready, Nami, here we go," and he thrust the rest of the way inside her.

The young woman threw her head back in utter bliss as she felt him butt up against the entrance to her womb. He struck every sensitive spot inside her, and all she could think about was why the hell she had waited so long to do this. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rocked her hips back forth riding him at a slow, gingerly pace. Her body was not up to full strength yet so she couldn't go as fast as she wanted.

Luffy understood this and used his own strength to help her bounce up and down on his lap. Her breasts dangled in front of him appealingly, and he licked his lips with anticipation.

"Hmm…I've never had Nami melons before, but they look delicious," and he closed his mouth around her right nipple.

"Luffy!" she gasped as he suckled her gently yet thoroughly. She clutched him to her chest, and he eagerly continued his actions.

The dark-haired young man growled against her body and let her guide where she wanted him to be. He moved from one breast to the other paying homage to her female treasures. All the while, his shaft continued to plunder the deapts of her womanhood.

Nami couldn't stop herself as she seized up with one orgasm after another; she had never been like this before with anyone. She only had two lovers in the past, and that was way back before she even met Luffy. She did not even want to think about those times anymore; they were the worst part of her life. Right here right now, this was their first time together, and it was utterly wonderful.

"Luffy…this is so good…never stop…" she gasped out as she climaxed for the third time.

He almost chuckled as he watched her seize up with pleasure; it was a look that he would remember for the rest of his life. He also planned on making her wear this look a lot more from now on. Of course, he would be the only one to see it.

"Nami…I'm close…what do you want me to do?" he said against her heated mouth.

Her eyes snapped open, but she did not stop riding her captain. She knew her answer instantly; there was no doubt in her mind about her response. Looking into his eyes, she kissed him with all the love in her heart.

"Hmm…I want you keep that wonderful cock of yours inside me, captain; I want to feel you explode inside me; I want the Pirate King to claim his Pirate Queen totally and completely!"

"I will, Nami, right now!" and he slammed himself deep inside her one final time.

She thought that she was going to pass out from the pleasure as her body seemed to explode into a thousand pieces as his seed fired off inside her. It felt like he was branding her – marking her as his for all time. She was his navigator, his friend, his confidant, his lover, and his pirate queen, and those were titles that Nami would gladly wear – with pride.

Luffy collapsed back against the headboard and gathered Nami in his arms. He could see that she was exhausted and needed more sleep to regain her strength. He slid down so he was lying flat on his back, and Nami sprawled herself across his chest.

He actually chuckled when he tried to pull out of her, and she clamped her legs together to stop him.

"Don't move…mine…" she murmured sleepily and nuzzled his chest.

Now, Luffy did laugh softly and adjusted his hips so he was fully embedded back inside her again. Nami purred in contentment and relaxed in his arms. Her captain laid a soft kiss on her forehead and looked around for something to cover them with. Seeing the blankets at the foot of the bed, he stretched his right arm out to pull them over his sleeping lover and himself.

"Get some rest, okay, I'll be right here with you so you won't have anymore nightmares," he said softly.

"Thank you, Luffy, I love you," she murmured before drifting off into deep sleep.

His eyes widened at her confession, but then, a tender expression crossed his face. Tilting her head up, he laid a kiss against her swollen lips and tightened his arms around her.

"I love you too, my Nami," and he followed his pirate queen into peaceful slumber.

When Chopper came to check on her the next morning, he was greeted with quite a surprise. He found the two lovers still locked in their intimate embrace. Nami on top of her captain with her head on his chest, and Luffy's arms wrapped protectively around her – shielding her from any harm the world might try and inflict on her.

After the little reindeer got over his initial shock, he smiled brightly and quietly slipped out of the medical bay. Seeing the smiles on Nami and Luffy's faces told him everything that he needed to know.

'It's about time,' he said silently and went to go tell the others that there would be two crew members late for breakfast this morning.

Authors Notes: Man, it has been a long time since I wrote something new, but it definitely feels good to be back in the game. After seeing this movie, I just could not resist. After all, just how many LuNa moments do we need!


End file.
